This invention relates to a quick detach and attach means and a system for mounting implements, such as power loaders, on prime movers and agricultural and other light industrial tractors, which tractors are most generally of the utility type configuration but not necessarily always so. The present invention facilitates the quick removal and replacement of all such implements. A tractor or prime mover is a highly useful and greatly utilized machine which can have many different tools or implements attached or hooked thereto, and/or mounted thereon, for performing a wide variety of tasks. Typical of such implements is a power loader which is a heavy tool that is normally mounted directly onto the tractor and often utilizes attaching points also useful for the attachment or other tools and implements. Often times the use of the tractor is limited to the extent that the power loader or other implement must be removed from time to time in order to permit use of the tractor for other required work. An implement such as a power loader that is mounted on a tractor by normal means is difficult and time consuming to dismantle and remove and it is likewise equally difficult to reassemble or reattach such implement to the tractor.
It is therefore recognized that a system is needed for the quick removal with ease of the major portion of an implement, especially a power implement such as a front end power loader. If total removal of the implement is required, the support means that is attached to the tractor must be within the ability of an individual or handle with ease. Likewise, it is essential that replacement of the implement onto the tractor or prime mover be quick and easy. It is further recognized that when the implement is removed, a safe and sturdy means of support must be provided as an aid for its removal and for its storage thereafter in a manner that would preclude the possibility of accidental tipping or collapse. The construction of the device must also permit quick removal and replacement of the implement without affecting the strength and rigidity of the implement when it is attached to the tractor thereby permitting such implement to be every bit as effective, strong, rigid, and long lasting as a conventionally attached implement, for example, a power loader. A further requirement is that the means and system devised for accomplishing this task must allow for retention of the conventional implement type construction and style for aesthetic reasons and must not be a cause for radical departure therefrom. In addition, it must be compatible with the majority of the utility style tractor chassis as found in use today.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,954 discloses a loader device adapted for mounting on a farm tractor characterized by the customary frame for the loader and attachment to the tractor, the bucket being maneuvered by means of hydraulic power from the tractor. This patent discloses prongs to guide the attaching means into a cone shaped structure where the attaching means is locked into place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,980 discloses a device for attaching a front end loader to a tractor having particular connection means pivotally connecting lift arms to bed plate means mounted on the body of the tractor. This patent describes heavy mounting brackets mounted on a heavy base plate characterized by having the forward facing portion of the outer and upward sections cut out in order to receive the arms of the apparatus, presumably so that the arms would slide into the cut outs in the mounting brackets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,469 and 3,939,997 disclose a tractor mounted implement device characterized by downward and forward guide support channels extending across the front end for engagement with the transversely extending portion of a U-shaped frame, and a support stand connected to the forward end of the U-shaped frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,009 discloses a quick attachment front end loader for agricultural tractors characterized by sockets and guides to receive the various supporting members which are in the form of rods. The loader becomes supported on the tractor merely by driving the tractor forward until all of the rod members are received in the sockets. This reference also discloses a parking stand comprised of fixed legs braced by struts and a pair of adjustable legs having feet.